


.•*I Like the Way*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Against the Current, Deal With It, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Guitars, I Like the Way, It's high noon, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Songfic, Winston being mentioned at the end, it's another against the current songfic, lazy writing, lol, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: I like the way my car smells with your cigarettes and my ashtray (ah)I like the way the sun got when he rules over the freewaySo I turn to you and say can you promise nowThat we're never gonna settle for settling downI don't wanna think about the rest of my lifeI just want the things I like
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Jesse McCree/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jesse McCree x F!Reader  
> Warning(s): None except for lazy writing lol  
> Setting: Post-fall and Pre-recall of Overwatch  
> Song: I Like the Way by Against the Current

Jesse plucked the last string of your guitar as his song ended with a dramatic twang in his voice, before he averted his gaze towards you with a smile on his lips, one corner curling a bit higher than the other.

“So how was it?” He asked. Though he knew the answer already (he was one cocky son of a bitch after all, but hey, that’s our himbo right there), he wanted to hear at least a praise from you personally because your cute little compliments always made his day.

“Well…” You trailed off.

“Well?”

“That didn’t suck.” The cowboy’s simper grew smaller at your words and you couldn’t help but chuckle at how he wilted like a dying flower on his spot. Well, that was a first. He slumped against the tree behind him with a defeated sigh, his arm limping against the body of the guitar as if he went boneless all of a sudden.

“Really? That’s it? Ah didn’t suck?”

“Dude, I’ve told you this a million times before: you’re fucking great at everything you do and you’re perfect. Do I need to say that again?”

McCree rested his prosthetic arm behind his head and closed his eyes for a moment. “Well, it never hurts tuh hear it again,” he drawled. You reached over to him to grab your guitar and was about to pack it inside of its bag when Jesse’s voice stopped you from doing anything.

“Can you play somethin’ for me? Ya know, ah haven’t heard you play anythin’ with yer guitar an’ you keep talkin’ about this band called…what was it again?”

“Against the Current?” McCree’s tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth with the snap of his fingers, and he beamed.

“That one. Can you play one of their songs fer me? I wanna know this band, ya know.” He smirked as he faced you. He was teasing you, you knew that, and it was true that he hadn’t heard you sing or play before since normally when you did it was always in private, the reasons being: you’re shy and your anxiety always kicked in in front of somebody and you’re shy and your anxiety always kicked in in front of somebody, (duh).

You slowly turned to where he was looking at you, guitar in hand, before placing the wooden instrument in your lap. “Yeah, I-I can warble a tune.” Your fingers strummed a few chords (totally not pretending to check if everything was set because bile was starting to rise up your throat), the cowboy humming in content at the familiar vibration of the strings. After a few more picks on your guitar, your voice began ringing in a mellifluous way that almost had the wind dancing with your hands.

_I like the way that you look in my headlights  
Climbing off your balcony  
We drive away, like you're earning that Lucky Strike  
Hanging in-between your teeth_

_It's not a lot but it's sweet when it's simple  
Don't overthink it, just dive in and let go  
Don't complicate, I like you babe_

This song meant a lot to you - and when I say a lot I mean A LOT – merely because it reminded you of every second you whiled away with the gunslinger; from when you globetrotted from every state, every country, to when you laid underneath a constellation of stars while talking about the stupid things you did in the past. From eating apple pies in that one diner on Route 66, to pretending to be a nearly-wedded couple just to eat free cakes in bakeries.

It felt like you were young and relentless again. You two shared foolish memories together, but you guessed you deserved it after being chained in the cages of Blackwatch for a handful of years. You needed a break, goddammit!

Frankly, you caught feelings along the way. It was unexpected as you swore to yourself you only saw him as nothing more than a friend, but you’d already spend too much time with him – a little too much, perhaps – and so it became inevitable.

_I like the way my car smells with your cigarettes in my ashtray  
I like the way that sun belt when it rolls over the freeway  
So I turn to you and say "Can you promise me now  
That we're never gonna settle for settling down?"  
I don't wanna think about the rest of my life  
I just want the things I like_

_I found a burnt CD-R in your visor  
From back when you were in a band  
You laughed so hard it hurt  
But I like how that guitar looked when it was in your hands_

_It's kinda sweet how you ramble when you're drinking  
So, stay with me, I'm addicted to this feeling  
Don't complicate, I like you babe_

A sweet-talker the Deadeye was. He was blunt when it came to flirting with you and it only ran riot whenever he became pissheaded. And damn, when I tell you you always turned into a tomato at his words, that might be the biggest fucking understatement of the year.

His words of flattery were one, but when he throws you those cheesy-ass nicknames? Ooh, you best believe you might as well had exploded.

_I like the way my car smells with your cigarettes in my ashtray  
I like the way that sun belt when it rolls over the freeway  
So I turn to you and say "Can you promise me now  
That we're never gonna settle for settling down?"  
I don't wanna think about the rest of my life  
I just want the things I like_

You looked at Jesse through your lashes and saw him with his ears pricked up attentively, seemingly besotted and love-stricken with you and your every word. He was listening to an angel, he thought.

 _I Like the Way_ was an alternative/indie/pop-whatever song that was lively in terms of tune and it affirmed the message of it. But then you turned it into an acoustic version of your own and it brought light to the lyrics in a different way, nothing bad though. With the slowed pacing and the soft falsettos you delivered, it struck him right in the heart and he hung onto every lyric that you sung.

_I like the way my car smells with your cigarettes in my ashtray  
I like the way that sun belt when it rolls over the freeway  
So I turn to you and say "Can you promise me now  
That we're never gonna settle for settling down?"  
I don't wanna think about the rest of my life  
I just want the things I like_

You sang the last note with a delicate strum of your fingers before you looked up at McCree with a chary smile on your lips and asked him, “so, how was it?”

McCree was speechless. He felt like he got what you were trying to say and before you knew it he was already cupping your cheek and kissing you.

_“I hear ya, pumpkin."_


	2. Part II {NSFW}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jesse McCree x F!Reader  
> Warning(s): NSFW  
> Setting: Post-fall, a bit closer to the recall

Jesse McCree kissing you out of nowhere was one thing that got you feeling so giddy, but having to kiss him with so much anticipation dripping was something you only got to experience in your fantasies.

It was a late summer night when you agreed to have a bit of a shut-eye and pulled over to the side of a road that wasn’t popular amongst the townsfolks. You were fagged out as fuck. But even though you felt like you would just pass out out of nowhere while driving through the empty roadways, you couldn’t fall asleep for some reason. It was like adrenaline was pumpin’ inside you and refused to give you a rest. Something’s bound to happen, you thought. If your body wouldn’t shut the fuck up then something had to happen. And so, there you laid, on the back of your pickup truck with McCree’s flesh and blood arm wrapped around your shoulders and your head resting on his chest.

Well, that was five minutes ago…

I would’ve said the same had you not been making out and literally tearing clothes off.

Jesse had you bare beneath him, vulnerable and quivering at the nip of the biting air. A bright shade of red crept across your cheeks and you couldn’t but smile coyly at the intense stare McCree didn’t even make an effort to hide. “Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous, darlin’,” he candidly whispered, his accent appearing more blatant. Your cheeks burned a bit too much.

You stuttered out, “y-you don’t look so bad yourself.” McCree chuckled at your response but stopped when he felt a cool gush of wind kissing his thick ass cheeks.

“Well,” he grunted, “I ain’t lettin’ that cute li’l butt of yers freeze over.” You chortled at his words as you watched him bury you both in a thick blanket you had stolen from a motel a few towns away from where you were.

“Mmm…you can always warm me up, cowboy,” you said with what you hoped was a seductive and sultry voice – which seemed to work since you saw him turn into a tomato himself - and winked. Jesse shook his head to bring himself out of his daze and cleared his throat before he spoke, his voice dropping a few octaves lower.

“Oh, pumpkin, I ain’t passin’ up on _such_ opportunity,” and without any other words, he began planting kisses on your cheek, lips slithering down your jawline and neck where he pinned a tiny patch of your skin between pearly-white teeth and began nibbling and sucking on it as he got your breathy moans and needy hands by heart. He caught a small bead of perspiration with his tongue and licked it clean while his devil eyes held yours, tempting you with your own emotions.

“Fuck, you really know how to get a woman going, huh?”

“Only for you, sweetheart.”

Jesse locked his lips with yours, not even hesitating to greet you with his tongue and letting your wet muscles dance in a smooth tango while the flesh surrounding them closed every now and then. All the while, his hands went on a journey of discovering parts of your body he wouldn’t even dare touch (unless you're really fucking drunk???), though tempting, when he still had no knowledge of what you exactly felt; whether it was merely romantic and fluffy or you had pitched in a spice of lust and ardor. He was a hungry man, packed to the gunnels with needs and wants, and he would like to take in as much of you as possible to stuff his head with such intimate moment until you pull up on the next stop.

You felt McCree’s cock glide deliciously against your sleek pussy, the tip prodding your clit. And before you could stop yourself, you broke away from the kiss and threw your head back with a high-pitched moan, your fingers grasping his biceps tightly as his name escaped your lips.

“You like that, huh?” His hips ground against yours again and you bit your lip to muffle out the sounds that protruded out of your mouth. “C’mon, baby girl, lemme hear those moans. God, you’re already so fuckin’ wet.” He repeated his actions a few more times before whispers of pleas invaded his right ear.

“Please, Jesse, show me…show me how you really feel about me.” Jesse raised his head from where it was nuzzled against your neck, looked down at you with the inner tips of his eyebrows tipped upwards for a moment, and leaned into your touch when your palm rested itself on his cheek and your thumb wiped a single tear that streamed down his face.

He felt like a child all of a sudden. He felt exposed. Nobody in his life had ever considered how he felt and asked him to be open about it, except for you. He was always known as this cocky, smug, and derpy cowboy who knew nothing but flirt around with his head held up high. He was known as this gunslinger who really knew his way around his revolver like how he knew every detail of the back of his hand and a _somebody_ who liked to smoke a lot as a vice to keep himself occupied whenever he did nothing but stand around.

He was in Deadlock a certain amount of percentage of his life and hell, what do you expect from them? Blackwatch? That was just another gang, just with more rules. Faces there were always stoic and everybody barely had interactions unless they were talks about a mission or a job well-done or sometimes even the opposite of that. You and McCree seemed to be the only ones with the softest hearts and you instantly became as thick as thieves the moment you started talking about bad movies.

And though it may seem like it was smallest thing to cry about, his heart swelled with emotions and he silently thanked the gods for having you watch his back, and he yours.

“You’re only human, Jesse. You feel emotions just like me and I want you to show them. Show me how you really feel.” His eyelids pressed together like crumpled paper and he took a moment to press his forehead against yours and take everything you said in, his metal hand finding yours and holding on tightly as if it was the last thing he’ll ever grasp until the world ends. “I love you, McCree.” His breath shuddered.

He knew his words weren’t enough to express himself to you so he made a decision to just show it to you like how those cliché rom-coms always taught him. With his body pressed to yours with such intimate desire, he led his right hand towards his hardened dick and stroked himself a few times before he slowly pushed into you, the prosthetic that grasp your flesh pinning your hand beside your head.

_“Jesse!”_

You both groaned in the night, the stretch between your thighs sending electricity through your nerves and the velvety walls that surrounded McCree’s cock sending white noises to his brain. He laid on top of you for a moment to steady his breath intake before his hips started moving in a steady pace.

It was unusual for McCree to be that slow with his pacing. He was more of the pin-you-down-and-fuck-you-relentlessly-until-you-come-and-scream-his-name type (you’d already experienced this one time when you two got pissed out of your mind, though you couldn’t really remember it) and sometimes he would legit leave marks all over his partner’s skin to remind them of who fucked them like a god, but tonight, this didn’t seem to be his aim. His aim was different, so different, and it seemed like it was a result of something stirring inside of him. He silently begged to be closer to his partner, you, and he hadn’t done this before. He whispered so many sweet nothings in your ear and he looked as though he enjoyed your warmth. He was telling something, something beautiful and rare to him.

_Jesse McCree was making love to you._

His thrusts weren’t as frantic as how they usually were but they were firm and you loved it. The thought of him opening up to you just like how you told him to made you arch your back and dig your nails on his skin, responding to his zephyr-like words with a few of your own until you felt a coil twisting in a gratifying discomfort. You bucked your hips up with the same manner as his own up to the time of the knot in your stomach snapping and your eyes being blinded with something white. The way your walls stuttered around him made him groan and he suddenly grew obsessed with you. And with a last vigorous snap of his hips, he came, growing limp on top of you and pressing a kiss on your sweaty skin.

“I love you, Jesse.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

Jesse took a minute to retrieve all air that came out of his lungs and was about to get off of you when your phone suddenly started ringing. You looked at each other, puzzled as to who could’ve gotten your number and called you at such a late hour. You grabbed the buzzing device from the pocket of your shorts and took a glance at the screen to see an unknown number.

“Hello?” You carefully spoke after answering the phone and putting it on speaker. The air you didn’t realize you were holding in mended with its cooler counterpart once you heard the voice of a familiar friend.

“Hey, Y/N! It’s Winston!”

“Hey, monkey!” The cowboy yelled to your phone.

“Oh, hey, McCree. Good to hear you two have been going around together.”

“Yeah, well, it’s better to go around the world with your friend than alone, right?” You smiled.

“Correct. Anyway, I’m just gonna make this quick, I know it’s late there, but um… We’re reforming Overwatch again!” Your eyes widened in surprise and you looked at McCree to see his bulging out too. Overwatch? Starting over?

“Really?”

“Uhuh. Can’t wait to see you two! Oh, and don’t forget to remind me to walk Y/N down the aisle once you two got married. Bye!”

“Wait-“ You exclaimed but the sound of the call ending cut you off. You both were dead silent for a split second until Jesse started laughing out of nowhere.

“Well, we’re gettin’ the band back together.”

“Mhm, and we’re going back together too!”

_“Wouldn’t have it any other way, darlin’.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like it! You can leave comments or kudos or both if you want to:)

**Author's Note:**

> Do yall want a part 2 of this where it’s just all smut? Lemme know.


End file.
